Do You
by Halliday08
Summary: A oneshot about Fred and Angelina's Relationship or lack there of..Enjoy..please R


-1Do You..

Disclaimer: well um lets state the obvious for a moment...I dont own anything with Harry Potter.. ok now that we got that over with on with the show!!

Angelina woke up with a start from a nightmare. _Or a memory. _The red hair bright brown eyes of her ex-lover crossed her subconscious a lot lately. She shook her head to shake the memory of grinning freckled cheeks away. She got up from her bed as she crossed the small bedroom. _Last night in this dump. _She thought with a broad smile creeping on her lips. She looked at her engagement ring the man she loved just a couple of rooms away she hurried down the hall. She peeked around the corner to see her love. He didn't notice her at first as he hummed to himself. She sighed no red hair no freckles no silly grin. With this thought a frown crept on her face why was this such a big deal to her. _So what he is nothing like Fred; just how I like him. _she crossed to the living room when his back was turn. She looked around at the chaos, boxes and clothes sprawled every where some hers some his. She wondered if her ministry replacement for head of Magical Games was doing well while she was out of commission. At this thought her hand went unconsciously to her stomach the bulge in her abdomen gave a kick. She smiled at the thought of having a little girl. She saw the mail she was looking for on the side table. _Bill, Bill, Bill….what's this?_ The slanted surprisingly neat writing .._Why…he wouldn't . _She snuck back to her bedroom with out him noticing. She opened the letter.

_Dear Angelina,_

_How are you? I know this is a shock but as you may have noticed I have been thinking about you lately. I was disappointed not to hear from you since school. And also to find out through other people and not you that you are pregnant and getting married. Well. Congratulations I hope you are happy with him. I didn't write this to interrupt your life or for you to fall madly in love with me.. again. I just wanted to ask you something. Do you ever think about me or us? I know that sounds silly and we are grown people that have busy lives I just really need to know. Angelina I am still in love with you. I would love to hear from you . See you even . I know that's impossible but I really miss you Angel, and it would help me a lot to put you behind me if that's even possible. Please just tell me I don't care if its just a simple no I just have to know._

_Love. Fred_

As he finished the letter he re-read it four more times before he folded it up and sent it away. He was still in his boxers when he wrote out his heart and sent it with an owl to his once loved . "Freddie what's wrong?" A voice behind him woke him out of his thoughts "Nothing Hun, I'm gonna sleep in today George can open the shop." He croaked as he made his way to his messy bed where his girlfriend lay. He turned away from her as a single tear track its way down his face.

"Why are you crying?" The deep voice scared her at first before she realized where she was. She looked at her future husband like he was a stranger. "Angel, what's wrong." The concern in his voice mocked the look he was giving her, stern discipline a look she despised a look so opposite of Fred's. "Nothing just a letter from a friend. But I am going into town today to get some more things for the new house." She lied no friend of hers would make her shed these tears. He nodded not entirely sure to believe her. He left her alone to change. She took a single piece of parchment and a quill from her dresser.

_No_

" What do you mean no?" asked an angry George from the shop. Fred got up finally at noon to tell his twin he wasn't going to work today buy head into town for no reason what so ever. "What the hell is wrong with you Fred for last couple of weeks you've been acting like some kind of sick prat." George exclaimed as Fred stalked to the shops door ignoring his brother. He made his way down Diagon Alley he saw little kids with their parents . '_How many kids you want Angel?' 'Oh I don't know lets have….seven so we can send them all to your mother and it'll feel like old times' He chuckled 'Yeah that sounds just about right.' He commented while he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ' You better calm down, down there Freddie boy before McGonagall thinks you hiding a fake wand in your pants.' The tall red head laughed at this. 'Angel don't worry nothing down there is fake.'.._

He smiled at the memory. Before he knew he was remembering her he scowled at his own foolishness. He walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Tom can I have a Butter beer ,please?"

"Are you sure you should drink in your condition." Tom muttered with a toothless grin. "Tom its not a condition it's a way of life," Angelina stated defiantly. "Well can I at least have a tea." Tom nodded at her request as she sat down at the bar she looked around at the old pub.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Fred mumbled as he took a seat in the back he nodded his head at familiar faces. Until he saw them …….brilliant brown eyes.

_Speechless ……. couldn't be. _

Thoughts were spontaneous. He wanted to run and leap after her. His legs frozen, what is wrong with him why cant he run and leap after her yelling on top of his lungs of his love for this very pregnant Angelina. It was to late.

"Um Tom on second thought maybe another time." She said hurriedly not breaking eye contact with broad chest red haired brown eyed wonder standing a few feet away as she gathered her things she wasn't ready for this not at all. she tried to move as fast as her ' way of life' would allow her. She ran out of the pub and apparated away.

_What the hell was that? _

He wanted to follow her but knew it was to late. He was still standing there with frozen horror. And then surprisingly a thought appeared to Fred. _You were never a good liar Angel, I still think about you too. _He thought with a new bounce in his step and a smile on his lips.

_ THE END_


End file.
